Another World
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: When the PPGZ and their families get sent to another world by HIM, they have to deal with his wife HER. And in order to get back to New Townsvile they have to defeat HER and other enemies as well. The RRBZ help the girls. Will this be an easy task? Original Pairs. Rated T for Violence and Language. OC's. If you want your OC in my story, just ask me. REVIEW and READ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Another World Chapter 1**

**The PPGZ are 15 years old in this story.**

* * *

Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup were fighting against HIM. Their parents were also helping. The parents were rescuing people from the lava that HIM was pouring into the city. Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup were hitting HIM but he was just to strong.

"WE WILL DEFEAT YOU ONCE AGAIN HIM!" Blossom yelled. She throws her yoyo and it hits HIM'S eye.

"AHHHH!" He screams and trips on wires and gets shocked. Buttercup flies down and smashes her hammer down on his stomach.

"NOW BUBBLES!" Buttercup yelled.

"RIGHT!" Bubbles summons a giant Bubbles and it grabs HIM. HIM was smirking.

"Hey HIM I hope you know it's time to end this!" Blossom yelled.

"Well Girls I have one more trick to show you." HIM laughs and presses a button and a dark portal appears.

"Oh no." Blossom's mother; Becky said and looks up and sees the dark portal.

"SAY GOODBYE GIRLS!" HIM said in a deep voice and flings the PPGZ into the portal. The Power Kingdom Girls fly to save their daughters but HIM hits them into the portal as well. The husbands tackle HIM down, But HIM blows them away into the portal. "HAVE FUN MEETING MY WIFE HER!" HIM laughs and HIM leaves. The lava gets cleared up and the skies go back to normal...the people of New Townsvile were in shock as their heroes...were gone.

* * *

***In The Other World* **

The 3 girls wake up and see that they are in a cave. "Where are we?" Kaoru asks.

"I don't know...looks to be another world." Momoko said.

"Well at least we're together." Miyako said cheerfully. Then she noticed her belt was missing. "Uh girls."

Momoko and Kaoru look at Miyako who looks down where her belt used to be. Momoko and Kaoru look down and see their belts are missing too. "WHERES ARE BELTS!?" Momoko yelled out.

"Quite...now my ears hurt." Kaoru covers her ears.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" Momoko yelled again and freaks out.

"I think we should look for our families first." Miyako said and Momoko calms down and looks at Miyako with concern.

"So...our parents were sent here too?" Kaoru asks and looks out the cave and sees nothing but trees and grass. She jumps out of the cave and looks around.

"Yes Kaoru...I think HIM got them too...so who is HER?" Miyako asks.

"Well didn't he say it was his wife?" Momoko goes out the cave with Miyako.

"Yea I think that's what he said." Miyako kicks rocks. "Kaoru do you know where we are?"

"No...but I do see a small city...it's over the hills." Kaoru said and Momoko and Miyako go to Kaoru and see a small city. "Seems we are in some kind of new place...this isn't New Townsvile."

"Well we should go check it out." Momoko said and walks toward the hill.

"Maybe our parents are their." Miyako said and follows Momoko with Kaoru behind.

The 3 girls soon get to the city of Crepsvile. People were walking and their were no cars but horses instead. It seemed to be an old city. The girls go to a police officer.

"Um excuse us sir have you seen our parents?" Momoko taps the officer's shoulder.

"Um...excuse me?" He lifts his hat up. "Uh listen kids we haven't seen anyone come across here. Except you three, just now." Miyako sees a poster about the word Heroes and it is scratched up and X out. Her eyes widen.

"Uh girls...we should not be here." Miyako whispers. Momoko nods and the officer said he is sorry.

"Thank you sir." Momoko said and walks to the city jail with Kaoru. They sneak pass the guards and go into the cell room. Becky is seen ankles chained and is sitting down on the floor, looking at her belt in her hands.

"MOM!" Momoko yelled and runs to her.

"Momoko?" Becky looks up at her daughter.

"Mom...what is going on?" Momoko asks.

"This city...is not fond of good guys...they accept bad guys in this city...I told the officers I was looking for you...said that we are heroes and he took me into this cell and locked me up."

"What about Miyako's and Kaoru's parents?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know where they are...nor your father." Becky said and gives Momoko her belt. It is cracked on the compact. "The compact does not work...nor beeps...so you must use it wisely." Becky said.

"Come on mother we need to get you out." Momoko said and kicks the cell.

"NO!" Becky said. "Leave me." Becky looks at her belt and it is broken. "NOW! Becky yelled.

"HEY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE DOWN HERE!" An officer said and was armed. Momoko and her friends run off and Becky grabs the officer and chokes him, she pulls him onto the cell and lets him go. He falls.

"Momoko...come back for me once you defeat HER." Becky said and Momoko nods.

* * *

***Outside***

"Ok so now what?" Kaoru asks.

"We need to find your parents now Kaoru." Miyako said.

"Look I don't even know where they are...they could be somewhere far away from here." Kaoru said and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Momoko asks.

"TO LOOK FOR MY FAMILY!" Kaoru yelled.

"Listen Miyako...there has to be a city that supports heroes...and we need to find that city." Momoko told her blonde friend.

"Your right. Maybe my family is their...and so is Kaoru's." Miyako said and follows Kaoru with Momoko looking at her belt.

* * *

***With The RRBZ***

The Rowdy Ruffs were in a small house they found. Brick was pacing around while Boomer and Butch watch him from couch.

"Look Brick...how the hell are we suppose to find HER?" Butch asked.

"I don't know...but it's our ticket out of this damn place." Brick answered.

"Hey do you think the Power Puff Girls Z are here?" Boomer asked.

Butch looked at Boomer and said, "Why would they be here Boomer?"

"Well they were probably fighting HIM and he could have brought them to this world like he did with us." Boomer said and smiles.

"Maybe Boomer is right for once." Brick said.

"Yea I'm right for once...wait what?" Boomer then had a confused look on his face.

"We should go find them." Butch said.

"Let's go then." Brick said and the house door opens. A man enters in with a dart gun and shoots Brick.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING IN OUR HOME-" Butch gets shot and Boomer runs away scared. The man takes Brick and Butch away. Boomer looks at him and the man waves bye. Boomer runs away with tears in his eyes.

* * *

***With The Girls Finding a new city***

The girls finally found a city that supports heroes. They enter in a building and see Kaoru's mother and father drinking tea and talking. There belts were on and Kaoru saw that her belt was being held by her mother.

"Mom." Kaoru calls and runs to her and hugs her. "Hi dad."

"Hey Kaoru." Bersto greeted his daughter.

"Here's your belt." Bolly gives Kaoru her belt back. And it is also cracked.

"Miss Matsubara...your leader; Momoko's mom is at Crepsvile and is in jail." Miyako told her.

"We know." Basra comes out with Miyako's belt.

"Mom!" Miyako hugs her mother and she gives her belt back. "Thank you."

"Hey how is my little blonde girl doing?" Miyako's father hugs Miyako.

"Mr Gotokuji have you seen my dad?" Asked Momoko.

"I don't know where he is." Baryon told Momoko.

Momoko looks at her belt. "Well don't you know that we have to find HER and defeat her in order to get back to the real world?"

"Yes we know...we just don't know where to start looking for HER." Said Bolly.

"I'm sure she will be easy to find." Basra said.

"But what if it takes long?" Miyako asked her mother with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about that Miyako...we will be fine...do not go near Crepsvile you understand me?"

"Yes mom." Miyako nods.

"You too Kaoru." Bolly said and Kaoru nods.

"I will go and visit my mother time to time." Momoko said still looking at her belt.

"It's too dangerous." Bersto said.

"You're gonna regret going their." Basra added. Momoko storms off out of the building.

"WAIT MOMOKO!" Miyako and Kaoru run after her.

"What are you doing?" Miyako asks.

"I'm going to look for my father." Momoko said and kept walking.

"But where do you know too look?" Kaoru asked the redhead. Momoko kept walking.

"Let's follow her." Miyako said and Kaoru nods and the 2 girls follow Momoko. Bolly and Basra look at their daughters.

"We need to find HER." Baryon said.

"Of course we do...if we want to get out of this world." Bersto added.

"Don't worry...we will find HER and destroy her." Bolly said and her fists glow with green power.

"That's right...we are going to defeat HER and we get back to New Townsvile...we will defeat HIM." Basra added and her eyes glow with blue.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all like this story so far! :D Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another World Chapter 2**

***With HER.* No POV.**

* * *

HER was in her small castle talking with her husband via portal phone. "I know that they will look for me...but don't you worry about a single thing my love...I will crush them into dust!" HER said.

"Well I hope you can take them down...I'll talk to you later." HIM said and the portal is gone. HER was sitting in her throne chair and 1 lady and 1 man comes up to her wearing dark cloaks and hoods, not revealing their faces.

"We have news on the Puffs." The girl said.

"And the Ruffs." The boy said.

"Well spit it out already, what is there to tell me about?" HER asked drinking her water from a wine glass.

"My lady the Puffs have found all of the parents...and are looking for you." The girl answers.

"The Ruffs have been taken into jail, only 1 escaped...by the name of Boomer Loostan." The boy said.

"So Brick and Butch were captured?" HER asks.

"Yes my lady." The boy said and he and the girl stand up.

"Good...find Boomer and bring him to me." HER said and breaks her glass.

"YES MAM!" The boy and girl said and fly out of the castle.

"They will never defeat me." HER said.

* * *

***At A random rental house with the blues.***

Basra and Baryon with their daughter picked a house that is on a hill and near the good city that supported heroes. Still worried about Becky that she is locked up at that awful place that supports evil. Basra got in the house and looked at it in awe. It was big and very nice. Basra removes her jacket and places it on a rocking chair. Baryon removes his jacket and places it on the same chair as his wife. Miyako didn't have Octi with her and she was very upset.

"Once we get out of here Miyako; you will then see Octi again." Basra said and pats her daughter's head.

"I just got word that Brandon has been found." Baryon said.

"Really?" Basra asks her husband.

"Yes...he's in a cave...Momoko and Kaoru found him." He said.

"That's great." Miyako said.

* * *

***At the cave* No POV.**

"Father? What are you doing here?" Momoko asks him.

"I don't really know...but I am staying here until your mother arrives and have you seen her?"

"Ummm you see dad, mom is in jail in Crepsvile." Momoko answered and Brandon's eyes open wide.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Well you see sir, Crepsvile does not approve of heroes...they approve of evil." Kaoru answered. Brandon opens his compact and sees static.

"Her belt is broken dad." Momoko said. Brandon closes his compact and looks at his daughter. "Mine is too." He said. He gets up from his spot and walks out of the cave with his daughter and Kaoru. "Take me to her."

"Yes father." Momoko said and walks to Crepsvile with Kaoru and Brandon. When they got to Crepsvile, the police noticed Kaoru and Momoko before.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Asked the officer.

"We are just walking sir." Said Brandon.

"Well don't do anything heroic." He said and walks away with his horse.

"She's in here." Momoko points to the jail basement door. They enter down and Becky is sitting down with her ankles chained and looking at her broken belt.

"Becky-Chan." Brandon calls.

"Brandon?" Becky looks up and sees her husband. "Brandon!"

"I'm here darling." Brandon breaks the cell and hugs his wife.

"Hurry dad the police are coming." Kaoru was keeping watch.

"They are almost here. Lets go!" She whispered.

"Wait." Brandon breaks the chains and Becky gets up. Kaoru runs to Brandon and Becky and Momoko as the police arrive, armed.

"FREEZE!" One of the officers said, pointing his gun at the 4. Becky was in the arms of Brandon. Momoko was by her father and Kaoru was in front of Momoko.

"LET THAT PRISONER GO!" The cop yelled.

"Or what?" Brandon eyes started to glow red.

"You will be shot down and imprisoned as well. All four of you." He said.

"Not a chance." Becky said and shoots out red lighting at the police officer. Brandon carries Becky and Momoko throws her yo-yo at the officers who were about to shoot. They fall and 3 others run after the four.

"COME ON!" Kaoru yelled and breaks the ceiling with a power energy punch. Brandon leaps into the air with his wife in his arms and Momoko follows with Kaoru behind.

Bolly and Bersto were at the hill waiting.

"Nice save." Bolly said as Brandon flies down with Becky and places her on her feet. Momoko and Kaoru follow behind.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Kaoru waves at her parents.

"We found you a home near the waters. You will be safe their." Bersto told Brandon.

"Thank you." Brandon said.

"We suspect the police will be looking for you." Bolly said crossing her arms.

"We understand. I will keep my family safe." Brandon said and kisses Becky's cheek and pulls Momoko into his arms and kisses her head.

"Do we have a house to?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes we do Kaoru." Bersto said. "It has a lot of free space." Kaoru hugs her parents.

"I love you mom and dad." Kaoru said with a smile.

"We love you too sweetie." Bolly said and hugs her back.

"Alright Momoko...let's get in that house." Brandon said and walks to where the water is by the house his family was staying in. It was a small house but made of steel bricks. The family enters inside.

"Momoko...go ahead and pick out your room." Becky told her daughter and she nods and goes looking for a bedroom. Becky puts her broken belt on the table in the living room and signs. Brandon comes to her and hugs her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"I know you miss New Townsvile...but I promise we will get back once HER is defeated." Brandon told his wife.

"Where do you think she is at?"

"I'm not sure...but we will find the place she is living in." Brandon said and kisses his wife neck who moans. Momoko was watching and a little weirded out.

"Uh mom, dad...I found the room I picked." She said and her parents look at her.

"Ok sweetie well me and your father will go to our room now." Becky said and walks to her bedroom with Brandon. Momoko went to the kitchen and got some yogurt out. Momoko then heard a knock at her door. She goes to the door and opens it, seeing 2 figures with dark cloaks. "May I help you?" Momoko asks.

"Yes you may." A girl said removing her cloak hoodie. Her light brown hair falling down and her green eyes showing.

"We are trying to locate HER and get out of this place." The other figure said and it was a boy.

"I am too. Me and my team are also trying to get out." Momoko told them. The girl and boy walk in.

"My name is Iris. And this is Chaud." Iris said and sits on the couch with Chaud.

"Why are you here?" Momoko asks.

"We are looking for a 12 group...we lost our other partners and we can't find them." Chaud said. He removes his hoodie and his blue eyes show with his white hair and black side hair on his sides. Momoko notices a belt on Iris.

"Are you a hero too?" She asks her.

"Yes...I am the leader of the Mega Power Girls Z." She said.

"I heard of you before. And I always wanted to meet you. Same for my team mates." Momoko said.

"I am the leader of the Mega Ruff Boys Z. We want to meet the Rowdy Ruffs. Do you know where they are?" Chaud asks.

"No I don't...I'm sure they are not here in this world." Momoko said and thinks about Brick.

"Well thanks...I hope we can meet again with the entire team with us." Iris said and gets up from the couch with Chaud and heads out the door.

"We are currently in the good city...you can find us their." Chaud told Momoko. And she nods.

"We shall meet again Power Puff leader." Iris said and closes the door.

"I got to tell the others." Momoko said and goes to her parents room seeing them sleep. Momoko then leaves her house and goes to find Kaoru and Miyako to tell them the news.

* * *

***With Boomer in a cave with a girl.***

"I don't know where they are...and I'm scared...what if they are dead!?" The blonde ruff said to the redhead girl with tears in his eyes.

"It's ok Boomer...I'm sure they are alright." The girl said.

"Thank you Maylu for trying to cheer me up." Boomer then thought of Bubbles. He just knew he needed to find her. "Will you help me?"

"Sure...in fact I got to find people too." She said.

"We shall look at night." Boomer said and checking his belt and opens the compact. It receives static and no signal.

"That's the same with mine." Maylu said and takes her compact out.

"You're a team member also?"

"Yes...I am part of the Mega Power Girls Z...and I got to find my team mates...and my bf."

"You have a bf?"

"Yes...he is part of the Mega Ruff Boys Z. His name is Lan Hikari."

"I recognize that name...Hey how about I help you find them?"

"Sure." Maylu said and gets up and looks out the cave. It was getting dark out and their was nothing out the cave. Just rocks and trees. No animals or people. "We should be heading out soon."

"Alright." Boomer said and continues to think of his 'Brothers'. Boomer just knew that Bubbles had to be here...and that means that Blossom and Buttercup were also here. Boomer heads out the cave with Maylu in search for Brick, Butch and Bubbles.

A rock gets kicked into their direction. "Wait." Maylu said and picks up the rock. "Someone is here." She said. An arrow gets shot into Boomer's leg. He screams in pain.

"GET HIM VIOLAS!" A boy screamed out and a girl in a black cloak runs to Boomer. Maylu stops her before she could get to him. Boomer pulls out the arrow from his leg and sees a boy leaping to him. "We got you now." Violas said and Maylu looks at the boy. Maylu kicks him away and Viola grabs Maylu by the throat and pulls out her Killer Knife and stabs her. Maylu gasps in pain.

"NO!" Boomer kicks Viola and the boy that is with her. He carries Maylu away and is limping as he runs. Viola and the boy get up and follow them. Boomer trips over and falls with Maylu rolling down a hill. Boomer crawls to her and checks her wound. She is stabbed in the hip on her left side and is bleeding badly. Boomer rips off a piece of his jacket and wraps it around Maylu's wound and ties it. He helps her up and they look at the girl and boy who are on top of the hill.

"JACKS OVER HERE!" Viola called her brother's name and runs down to Boomer and Maylu. Jacks pulls out his bow and arrow and he aims at Boomer. He shoots and misses by an inch of his ear. Violas and Jacks were twins, not knowing what they look like because of their hood and cloak. Boomer pulls out a bat weapon and is ready to fight Viola. She takes out a second Killer Knife. Boomer runs and swings at her and she ducks out of the way. She kicks him in the back and Boomer turns around and swings again and again with Violas blocking his moves. She quickly stabs Boomer on the side and his arms and his legs. She kicks him in the face and he falls near Maylu.

"Kill the girl...we don't need her." Jacks said Violas gets on top of her and is about to stab her face with her two knifes. Boomer looks in fear and Jacks aims at Boomer with his bow and arrow. "Make one move and you die as well."

"Do not kill him Jacks...we need him alive." Violas states keeping her eyes on Maylu.

"How did you find me?" Boomer asks.

"Your friends told us." Violas said.

Boomer eyes shot open and he quickly hits Violas in the head with his bat and hits Jacks with it as well. Maylu gets up and runs to the Good city with Boomer. Jacks aims his arrow and shoots and it hits Maylu in the back. She falls and gasps in pain. Boomer looks back and Jacks smirks. Violas throws her dagger at Boomer and it stabs him in the stomach. She comes running and kicks Boomer out cold. Violas had a big bruise on her head from the blow she took from Boomer's baseball bat weapon. Jacks had a fractured nose and busted lip. Jacks runs to his sister's aid and picks up Boomer.

"We can take the girl...I'm sure we will be awarded more." Violas said and takes Maylu with her brother taking Boomer to the evil deadly Queen of this world: HER.


End file.
